Video coding is a process of preparing video (video data), where the video is encoded to meet proper formats and specifications for recording and playback. A system of coding may include a video frame source that generates uncompressed video frames. The uncompressed video frames may be coded according to principles of H.264 advance video coding (AVC) standard and transmitted to encoder buffer where the coded frames are sent towards a transmitting medium.
In current scalable coding scheme, the coded frames are generated by using a base layer encoding stage to generate base layer bitstream and an enhancement layer encoding stage to generate enhancement layer coded bitstream, which is a residual signal that represents image information missing in the base layer frames and may therefore be added to the base layer bitstream. In an implementation, a Sample Adaptive Offset (SAO) is an in-loop filter technique adopted into high efficiency video coding (HEVC) standard to improve quality of reconstructed pictures such as during decoding of the coded frames above. SAO filter parameters, including filter control flags, SAO types, offset values, etc., are determined by an encoder and then transmitted to a decoder.
In video coding and compression, a continuing challenge exists to provide methods and processes that minimize the use of resources, such as computational resources. In particular, there is a continuing need to provide resource efficient coding and compression schemes for encoding and decoding such as in the HEVC-SVC standard.
The following Detailed Description is provided with reference to the accompanying figures. In the figures, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number usually identifies the figure in which the reference number first appears. The use of the same reference numbers in different figures indicates similar or identical items.